Once Touched
by unexpecteddreamz
Summary: Once touched by the supernatural...A. You're never the same B. You can't forget C. You need to regain control D. All of the above. For Claire Novak it was definitely D.
1. Chapter 1

As she picked up her duffel bag she looked around at the place that she had called home for the past few years. Turning to her mother she saw the concern in her eyes

"I promise I'll call at least once a week and make it back for all the major holidays" she said.

As much as she loved her mother this was what she felt she was meant to do with her life.

"Love you mom"

Going to her car, a deep, graphite-dark grey '67 Shelby Mustang that she had a mechanic friend of hers' fix to some very special specifications, especially the trunk. Under it's false bottom were weapons of all kinds.

In plain view were seemingly harmless items like rock salt, gallon jugs of holy water ( although it looked like plain water ), even a small jar of holy oil. Though she hoped she'd never have to use the latter. She wanted nothing to do with angels.

She had taken many classes and trained in every fighting style she thought would be useful.

She excelled in them all. Learning to use all weapons, she was especially good with guns. They felt like an extension of her body. A part that was deadly and beautiful.

As she ran her fingers through her short cropped hair (nothing for an attacker to grab ahold of) excitement and a feeling of destiny coursed through her.

Gripping the steering wheel firmly she began her new life.

Beware monsters the daughter of an angels vessel was going to make a difference. No one was going to be terrorized like her family had been if she could help it.

Claire Novak was hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

January 2014

Slash, one vampire dead. Turn and swing the blade and vamp number two dies. her recon showed this to be a simple case. Three vampires killing people in a small town. Two down, one more to find.

After checking two more rooms, she moves to the back kitchen area of the old farmhouse. And damm! There he is,but he's not alone. There are more, she quickly counts six altogether. Where the hell did they come from! She had been very careful and through in her investigation. All indications led her to believe there were only three.

No time to kick herself for being wrong and no time to run. They had her surrounded and outnumbered. Gripping her machete firmly she attacked the vamp nearest her. She was going to take as many down with her as possible.

Hearing a voice from behind her, she turned to see a man enter the room and dispose of the vampire nearest him. She knew that man. Just as quickly another taller man came in through the back door . He quickly killed a female vamp and went after another. it only took a matter of minutes before all the monsters were dead.

Without saying a word she turned and quickly walked away. Yes, she knew these men and she knew what they traveled with. Something she wanted never to see again. She had to leave now!

Heading to the front of the house she saw a figure standing in the doorway. It was dressed like the two other men in the usual hunters outfit of jeans and flannel. Despite the strange (for him) clothes she knew that body and that face.

"Get out of my way" she said in an deadly calm voice.

Castiel moved aside to let her pass.

As she pushed the door open, she paused.

"I know the angels have fallen from heaven and can be killed easier now. If I ever see you again I'll kill you. Stay far away from me"

Then she walked to her car and drove away from the thing that wore her fathers' face.


	3. Chapter 3

March 2014

"You should have been dead a long time ago bitch" the demon spat the words at her.

The creatures' eyes going black as she poured holy water over its' face. As the skin blistered and melted, she felt no pity . This creature had taken two teenage girls and she intended to make it tell where they were.

Her partner for this hunt was a man about her age with brown eyes that hardened as he looked at the demon. She had made it clear from the start that this part was her call. He was just here to retrieve the girls when she made the demon talk.

"I'll make you a deal. Tell me where they are and I'll just exorcise you back to hell. Otherwise, this demon killing knife goes in your heart."

The monster grinned at her with it's bloody mouth.

"Aww, don't be that way little girl. I've got some good news for you. That angel that was wearing your daddy is dead. Some reaper killed him with his own angelblade. Stupid ex-angel actually slept with and trusted it, thinking it was human."

"What do you mean ex-angel?"

"I mean as in powered down. Useless. Worthless. No better than the rest of you pathetic humans. And now he's dead. So your old man can 'rest in peace'. "

It said the last three words with an evil smirk."

She stabbed the knife in the demons' thigh and vicously twisted it. Watching the light display where the blade met the creatures' flesh."

"Makes no difference to me, Now, I believe you were about to tell me where those girls are.

The other hunter called to say he had found the girls safe and sound just where the demon said they were. She then exorcised the monster sending it back home to Hell. She always kept her word, no matter who she gave it to.

Doing some planning she made some calls. People in the hunting community that owed her favors told her where she needed to focus on. Obtained a very "special" item, it was time to go.

Only two people could tell her for sure what she needed to know.

Time to find the Winchesters.


	4. Chapter 4

As she drove she considered what she knew about the angel.

One: The last time she had seen him he was dressed differently.

Two: It was definitely Castiel. She knew that if there had been any of her father present at their meeting she would have known.

Three: He was hunting with the Winchesters, but she hadn't seen him use any angel powers to help them. Although that could have been because he knew how she would react to their use.

Questions kept going through her mind.

If the body was human, where was her father in all this? Had Jimmy been in control at a later time? Was the angel dead? If so where did that leave her fathers' soul? Was the demon lying or mistaken in what he said? She doubted he was lying because he had nothing to gain by it. He could have be wrong about the facts though.

If she wanted answers, she had to find the Winchesters. That she could do. Approaching them was a whole different problem.

They were friends with the angel and anywhere they went he was likely to show up. Assuming of course he was alive.

You just don't waltz up to two such dangerous men and demand to know if their angelic partner (or whatever he was to them) was alive and/or human. They had no incentive to tell her anything.

From what she had heard of him, Dean felt guilt over every failure very deeply. That she could work with.

Deans' POV

Dean surveyed the deserted warehouse very carefully. Why was it always a deserted warehouse? No one ever wanted to meet in nice confy places. No, it always had to be dark, dank, and smelly. He checked the note he had recieved.

**Dean Winchester,**

**I need to talk with you . It's about my family. Please come alone to this address tomorrow midnight. If I see the angel or your brother, I won't show. I only trust you.**

**Claire Novak **

This was the address given on the note, He hadn't told Sam or Cas about the note when it was handed to him by a waitress in a diner as he went to pay his tab. She said a blond girl paid her to deliver it.

He remembered the young girl Claire was the first time he saw her. Then, when she was Cass' vessel, until Jimmy sacrificed himself to the angel to save his daughter. Only to leave her fatherless and aware of all the monsters in the world.

He also thought about the deadly and bitter hunter she was the last time he saw her. Wondering if he could have done something to prevent the hunting life from claiming her. It never worked out well for anyone. Maybe he could talk her out of hunting. She deserved better than to end up killed by some monster.

As he approached the middle of the room, he heard a feminine voice say

"Hello Dean"


	5. Chapter 5

She knew he'd come. The famous Dean Winchester, trying to save everyone and feeling guilty when he couldn't. Yeah, guilt made you predictable, it was a weakness.

She moved towards him stopping less than six feet away.

"I heard a disturbing rumor and figured you would be the one to ask. How's your good buddy Castiel doing lately? I heard he had a run in with a reaper. Some even said she killed him."

"What do you care?" Dean asked, " You hate him so much wouldn't you like to see him dead?"

With a steady gaze, Claire looked into his eyes.

"That body of your 'good friend' used to be my father. Is it just that easy for you to forget that a good man was sacrificed so Castiel could walk the Earth? Now I just want to know if that body is finally dead. Is Castiel an angel or is he human in my fathers' body. Where is my fathers' soul?"

"Cas was human for a while and a reaper did kill him, but it was only temporary. Now he is an angel again. As for Jimmy I don't know, you'll have to ask Cas about that. Are you willing to talk to him?" He asked, remembering her last reaction to Cas.

She smiled 'Oh god this man was so predictable'.

"I believe I can tolerate his company if it gets me some answers. Would you call him for me?

Dean eyed her carefully. She seemed calm and controlled enough. He understood wanting to have closure about family.

"Cas, could you please come here. It's kinds important." he prayed.

As soon as Dean was finished speaking, Claire triggered a mechanism with a remote hidden in her hand. A large weighted net fell on Dean, imprisoning him. Before he could escape, she quickly shot him with a fast acting tranquilizer dart gun. It wouldn't knock him out , just weaken him enough to prevent his escaping the net.

From out of nowhere Castiel appeared. When he saw Dean tangled in the net, he started to go towards him. Claire immediately used a match to ignite the ring of holy oil she had laid out on the floor.

With the angel trapped she could now get her answer.

"Now angel tell me is my father still in there with you?"

"No Claire, Jimmy has been in heaven a long time and is waiting for his family to join him someday. You will see him again."Castiel earnestly answered.

"So 'he's in heaven' means you really did kill him after all. "She pulled out an angel blade from under her coat. "I can't really allow you to continue wearing my fathers face. I have a deal for you angel. I won't kill Dean Winchester and you allow me to make some changes to your vessels' face and you don't heal them or try to find me after.

Casriel stared at her intensely "I agree if you don't harm Dean. I wont heal my face or try to find you."

Dean yelled "No Cas you can't let her mutilate you just to save me"

Cas stared at Claire sadly. " I'm not doing this just for you Dean. Maybe this will help her to deal with her loss. I have done so many horrible things that I can never make right. I deserve much more than this."

Picking up a small bag of sand she approached the ring of fire and spread enough on it to put out a small section and allowing Castiel to walk out.

Approaching him with the angel blade she lifted it to his face. "Will this hurt?" She asked.

" If you require it to hurt I will let it." he said.

"Then feel this." She raised the blade to his face and cut a slash from his right temple down to his chin. Dean began pleading with her to stop. She continued to cut on Castiels' face . He was in pain but he never moved away or tried to stop her.

She wondered why she felt nothing as she destroyed the angels' face. Had she truly become someone who could cause pain and not care?

When she was finished his face didn't look human any more. It appeared more like a bloody demonic face from Hell.

"Now" she said " you look like the monster you are."

She looked at the blood falling on her fathers' trenchcoat from the mangled face. It looked so wrong somehow. Why didn't she didn't feel any satisfaction now that she had what she wanted?

As she turned to go, she watched Castiel go to free Dean from the net. The man had been yelling at her the whole time to stop and there were tears on his face. She was curious how he would look at the angel now.

To her surprise he gently touched the bloody face and said "You're not a monster Cas. You are my best friend and I will never leave you. No matter what you look like."

Claire thought about the angel, and the hunter that saw him as a friend. Maybe she could be more human herself . Her father was a kind man. Had she dishonored his memory in her quest for vengence? Would he be proud of a daughter who would do something like this?

Looking at the two of them she said,

"Castiel I'm leaving now. Dean will be alright it was only a muscle tranquilizer I used. And fix your face. I give you permission to heal yourself. "

She left them there the angel and the hunter. Wondering how she had almost lost herself in an attempt to avenge her father.

She had a lot to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been nice visiting her mother. Amelia hadn't asked why she suddently showed up for a visit. Claire was grateful for the tact and understanding that went along with the welcome home a while she allowed herself to just bask in the unconditional love.

They talked about her mothers' friends and what they were up to. They also talked about her father and what a loving man he had been. Of how he used to read to her at bedtime, take her to the park on Saturdays, and taught her how to fly a kite. She could still remember the huge grin on his face when she finally, after so many tries got it in the air.

She didn't tell her mother what the angel said. Her mother never asked about the supernatural aspects of her life. It had almost destroyed them after all. She knew that eventually when her mother died, she would be with Jimmy again. He had been the love of her life.

She knew that she had to ask herself some hard questions. Not sure she would like the answers.

After two days of wondering who she could possibly talk to about her current life crisis, She decided to text her friend Josh. He was a hunter she had worked with several times and they had become good friends. He had a similiar life storie. Except his didn't include angels. Demons had possessed his father and killed his mother.

Claire: Got time to talk? It's important.

Josh: Hey Claire, Haven't heard from you for a while. Are you OK?

Claire: No, not really. I did something that came close to being as evil as the things we hunt. Wondering if I am more messed up than the usual hunter shit.

Josh: What did you do? Did you kill someone?

Claire: No, but I caused pain. Oh, what the hell! I mutilated someones face with a blade. They were able to heal themself after, but that dosen't make the pain I put them through excusable. I wanted them to suffer as they caused me to suffer. It didn't work. I just felt empty.

Josh: Does this have something to do with the angel?

Claire: Yeah, I had him at my mercy and threatened to kill his friend if he didn't let me destroy his face.

Josh: Would you have killed his friend?

Claire: No, it was just leverage but he didn't know that. I must have seemed like a monster to him.

Josh: You said he healed his face. Are they both alright?

Claire: Just fine and dandy. I'm the one that came away with scars, emotional ones.

Josh: I know you Claire. You are a good person. You have made mistakes but you are not evil.

Josh: Hey...

Josh: Claire, are you there?

Josh: Did I say something wrong?

Josh: Please answer back, you're scareing me here.

Josh: ?

Claire: Sorry for leaving you . What you wrote..I'd heard it before..but not about me.

Claire: I know that I want to continue to be a hunter. I just have to make sure I don't go "dark side". Not forgetting how to be human and taking care of people.

Claire: I have never told anyone this but I was the angels' vessel for a short time before he returned to my father.

Josh: Did he hurt you?

Claire: Not physically no. I've never been the same since then. I was just a young girl and to have something that powerful possess you is mind altering. There was a long time after that I had nightmare of power and light overwhelming me.

Josh: I'm sorry you had to go through that.

Claire: Did you ever wonder how I found the wraith in Ohio? Or the vampires nest in Illinois?

Josh: It did seem as if you were very good at finding the things we hunt.

Claire: When he left my body, I was different, my mind was altered enough that I can tell when supernatural creatures are near. Does that make me one of them? I 'm afraid.

Josh: Don't you dare even think that about yourself! This ability just makes you one of the best hunters there is. Being afraid shows that you are human and you are good. I will hunt with you anytime. I trust you.

Claire: I don't know what to say...appreciate your faith in me. I have to go now. will text when I'm in your area again. we'll go kill some evil sons of bitches.:)

Talking with Josh had helped clear her mind and focus on what she wanted to do.

She was going to hunt and she was never going to let herself become unfeeling of others pain again. She had to remember that hunting was more than killing monsters. It was about innocent lives not being destroyed.

Hunting things and saving people. It was what she did best.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire hated djinn, they were disgusting lying blood drinkers. She had just killed this one and was now checking to see if any of his victims had survived. God she hoped that little girl was alive! She looked so pale hanging there with that needle draining her blood into the plastic bag. Quickly taking her down she felt for a pulse. It was faint but there.

Luca, her hunting partner took the child from her arms.

"I'll try to save her. Just let me concentrate" His eyes begin to glow. They were normally gray, but now they were shining silver orbs of light. As he touched the girls forehead she began to regain color. Claire hadn't realizer she was holding her breath until she let it out...

She had met Luca in a park of all places. He was sitting on a bench watching children play.

Young good looking , early twenties ,dark brown hair, fair skin, dressed in faded jeans with a pale blue hoodie . Damm, he was handsome! Too bad he was out of bounds. He looked very normal sitting there drinking coffee out of a styrofoam cup.

She had never seen him before but her instincts told her what he was. She got up and walked over next to where he sat on a bench.

"Hey there angel boy did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" she said quiet enough so that only he could hear."

When he spoke his voice was calm and quiet, with a resigned quality to it.

"As a matter of fact it did. Burned my wings to ash. I've harmed no one and just want to be left alone. If you mean to attack me hunter please wait until the children are gone. Violence could tramitize them."

Watching the children play as she talked

"I'm not hunting you angel, I just finished a job near here and came to the park for some downtime. Finding you was pure chance. How about we have a chat and you get to try to convince me that you're harmless. I know some of the troubles the fallen angels have caused since they fell. I'm willing to give you the benifit of a doubt."

She had definitely not been actively seeking to find an angel. Nonetheless, she had to find out if he was dangerous once she had found him. She wouldn't hunt him, she was through thinking all supernatural creatures were monsters. Now they recieved the benefit of a doubt. With a weapon at her side of course. She was fair not stupid.

He told her that his vessel had been a heroin addict who was dying of an overdose when Luca approached him. The guy literally had nothing to lose by saying yes. He was dying anyways. It still had been unsetteling, at least at first, to be around somebody in a vessel.

Since his vessel hadn't any money or any possessions he could sell, he couldn't even afford a place to stay the first few nights on earth. He eventually managed to find a job in a thrift store where he was allowed to sleep in a small space in the back.

As she begin to talk to Luca she discovered that he wanted to help make the world safer for people. After being cast out of Heaven , he wanted nothing to do with other angels and kept a low profile.

The first time she suggested he hunt with her he laughed.

"I'm not even at quarter power and have no wings. What could possibly make you want to risk your life with a poor excuse of an angel like me"

You're young with a fit trainable body. You want to help people. And if you aren't helping fight evil then you are making it stronger by standing down."

Eventually, after they talked a few times, he agreed and they began hunting together.

Each had their strong and weak points. He hated research, but was pretty good at interviewing people. They just looked into those big grey eyes and became very helpful. At first she had wondered if he was using some power to influence them, but no he just had excellent "people skills".

She was the more experienced fighter and tracker of the duo. Although he was no slouch with an ability to see in the dark like a feral cat. Plus he was lightning quick and put the fighting moves she taught to good use. They worked well together.

After they left the girl at the hospital. Claire said,

"Thank God we found his lair in time."

Luca frowned.

"God had nothing to do with it. If it were dependent on him to save her she'd be dead. No Claire, this was all on you. She owes her life to your hunting skills."

She shrugged,

"All that matters is that an innocent life was saved. Now, lets go back to the motel and get packed. I told Josh we'd meet up in two days and he hates to be kept waiting."

"Does he know I'm an angel, maybe I should let you see him alone."

"Nah, he's one of the good guys. The fact that you're an angel won't bother him as long as I say you're okay. You'll like each other, just wait and see."

As she watched him pack up the weapons she wondered to herself. How on earth did a damaged angel and another hunter become like brothers to her? She certainly never saw that coming.

This is the end for now. I may do a timestamp later with Claire, Josh, and Luca.


End file.
